


Glitter & Spice

by Jacie_popslash (Jacie)



Category: NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: Glitter, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-11
Updated: 2004-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:16:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacie/pseuds/Jacie_popslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin comes home to find that Chris has developed a golden touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glitter & Spice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turps/gifts).



> Written for Turps33, as inspired by a sparkly mishap.

Chris rubbed his eyes then replaced his glasses and straightened the paper, thinking it was about time to have his eyes checked again, because that newspaper print was starting to look awfully small and blurry. Without looking, his hand found his coffee mug and he lifted it to his lips to drink. Beside the mug was a plate of toast, sprinkled with cinnamon sugar. He chewed it slowly, listening to the crunch as he sank his teeth into it. Without thinking, he brushed the crumbs from the table to the floor then wiped his hand onto his jeans.

Justin shook his head as he entered the kitchen, carrying a jar in one hand and his car keys in the other, his gym bag slung over his shoulder. “Our mothers would kill us both for wiping crumbs on the floor.”

Chris shrugged. “I’ll sweep it up.”

“When?”

“Later.”

Justin walked over to the microwave to set down the jar from his hand then headed over to Chris. When he reached him, Justin began massaging Chris’ shoulders. “Don’t touch that.”

Chris’ eyes closed and he sighed, his head rolling back as he relaxed. “Don’t touch what?” he mumbled softly.

Justin smiled and swatted at Chris’ head then pointed to the unlabeled jar atop the microwave. “That. Do not touch that.”

“What is it?”

“That, my dear, is none of your business. It’s just something JC left in my car. He’ll be by to pick it up later.”

“What’s in it?”

Justin poked around the fruit bowl in the center of the table, finally settling on a red apple. “I told you. None of your business. It’s JC’s. Don’t worry about what’s in it. Just, don’t touch it. He’ll get it later.” Justin paused to check his watch then filled his travel mug with coffee and headed for the door. “I have to run, hon. I’ll catch you later.”

“Have a good day,” Chris called after him.

Justin slid into his car then looked back at their house as he revved the engine. After he pulled away from the curb, he quickly flipped out his cell phone. “Hey, C. Yeah. I just left. I know he won’t be able to resist it for long. Yeah, I told him it was yours. I told him you’d be by later to pick it up, but you know Chris. Anytime you tell him not to touch something, it’s like sending him an engraved invitation. Yeah. I’ll catch you later.” He chuckled as he flipped the phone closed and set it onto the seat beside him.

Chris soon settled into his daily routine. After dumping his dishes into the sink and leaving them unwashed, he headed to the bathroom to take a shower. After the shower and playing with the dogs, he sat in front of the television and began playing video games, determined to wipe out all of Justin’s high scores.

A few hours later, he headed back to the kitchen, poking around for something that looked worth eating for lunch. He decided that soup and sandwiches sounded good and began pulling out meat, cheese, lettuce, pickles and mayonnaise. A short trip to the pantry had him searching through the variety of soups. After choosing one of the cans of vegetable beef, he opened it and dumped it into a bowl and set it into the microwave while he began putting his sandwiches together.

The jar atop the microwave drew his eye as he reached for his soup, but he left it alone. Throughout the meal, he glanced at it a few more times, but it never moved. Deep inside, something told him whatever was in the jar was pure temptation and he vowed to leave it alone. Still it taunted him. Sitting there all innocent and without a label.

_*And why would Justin tell me not to touch it?*_ Chris wondered. 

As he put his lunch dishes into the sink, he looked at the jar again. Then he hesitantly stuck out his index finger and poked at the jar. 

_*It must have something to do with sex. Everything JC owns has something to do with sex,*_ he mused.

He just had his hand on the jar when the phone rang. “Yeah?”

“Hi hon.”

“Hey, J.”

“Open the jar yet?” Justin chuckled as he asked.

“What? No. No. You told me not to. I didn’t open it.”

“I told you not to touch it. Did you touch it?”

Chris quickly placed the jar back on top of the microwave. “What? Um, no not really,” he said sharply.

“Is that a trace of guilt I’m detecting? I know you, man.”

Chris sighed and rolled his eyes. “I, um. I’m making tacos for dinner. I had to move it out of the way to get some spice, but that’s all. I did not open it.”

“I believe you. Did you have lunch?”

“Yeah, soup and sandwiches.”

“Okay, hon. I’ll be home for tacos. Don’t open that jar. Just don’t.”

“OKAY!” Chris yelled as he slammed the phone down and prayed they had everything he needed on hand to make tacos.

Across town, Justin snickered as he dialed JC’s number. “Dude, he is so about to break.”

An hour later, Chris had his taco meat and spice simmering nicely on the stove and he had taken inventory of all the toppings they had. He sighed and decided to wash the dishes before dicing tomatoes and shredding lettuce. His eyes were still drawn to the jar, but he quickly pulled them away. After getting the tomatoes and lettuce ready, Chris pulled out the shredded cheese, remembering back when he was young and grated cheese only came from a lot of hard work with a cheese grater and a block of cheese. Taking a minute, he checked their stock of beer, salsa and taco shells. Everything was in order.

Except the jar seemed to be jeering him and taunting him. _*Knowing C, this must be some super slick wine flavored lube. Probably in pretty pastels. No, pink, C’s new favorite color D’jour.*_

Chris licked his lips and tentatively reached out to touch the jar again. It was slightly warm from being on the microwave. Chris’ eyes soon widened. _*Oh shit! What if this stuff shouldn’t be heated? Crap! Justin’s such a fucking idiot sometimes.*_

Chris grabbed the jar and held it in one hand. Squeezing the sides in, he shook his head when they gave easily. _*Whatever it is has melted. Man, I’d hate to be in J’s shoes now. C’s going to kick his ass. Still, I wonder what the fuck this stuff is. If it’s ruined, it’s Justin’s fault for leaving it on top of the microwave. How was I supposed to know? Yeah, I better check it. Maybe I can salvage it, if I check it now, before it’s too late.*_

Chris groaned as the lid resisted his attempts to open it. He was still struggling with the jar as he glanced around the kitchen, seeking something to help him. Then he remembered the jar opener Justin’s mother had sent to them. They had both scoffed at the gift when they received it, yet they had graciously thanked her. When they were together, neither one ever reached for it, but they each used it when the other wasn’t around. It popped easily and Chris momentarily smiled at his success.

He peered into the open jar then sniffed at it. Finally he stuck his finger in it. When he pulled the finger out, he noticed it was covered with gold glitter and he smiled. _*I wonder what sort of kinky shit C’s up to with this. I’ll bet he won’t notice a small bit missing.*_

After dipping his finger in it again, he pulled it out and began dabbing the glitter onto his face, neck, arms and hands. It wasn’t long before the dogs became overly interested. At first he dabbed a touch onto each of their noses then tried to shoo them away as he cursed the lack of a label and wondered if the glittery stuff inside was pet safe. Eventually he decided that just a dab shouldn’t hurt either of the dogs and he herded them outside to the backyard. Just for laughs, he ran back to his bedroom and stripped down to his underwear then he gave his taco meat a stir before grabbing the jar and heading to the bathroom.

He took his time standing before the mirror, first pretending to be Justin. “I’m the best, so I deserve to be coated in gold glitter.” Then he decided to emulate JC. “Oh, I’m so pretty and sparkly.” Twirling around, he watched himself in the mirror, pretending to be Justin intent on beating JC in a dance off. It was as he was flailing his arms about that he knocked the jar over, spilling most of the contents before he could upright it.

“Oh Shit!” he yelled as he tried to shove the glittery mess into the sink. A moment later, he had a towel in his hand, but he didn’t succeed in doing much more than smearing glitter all over the sink and the floor. When he used the towel to scrub the glitter from his own skin, he only succeeded in smearing it around his body. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!” The more he tried to clean it up, the more of a mess he made.

Running out of the bathroom, he forced himself to stand still and breathe, calming himself. After quickly stirring the taco meat again, he rolled his eyes. The spoon’s handle as well as the pan’s handle were now both shimmering with gold glitter. “Fuck!”

The next thing he thought to do was to call JC. He grabbed the phone and dialed quickly then leaned onto the table for support. Before JC answered, Chris realized he had now spread the golden glitter onto the phone as well as the table. There was even a trail of glitter on the floor, since he had stepped into it in the bathroom and had now apparently tracked it everywhere he went. “Fucking glittery gold ass virus!”

“Yeah? Hello to you, too,” JC giggled on the other end of the line.

“Fuck! JC, look. This stuff you left with Justin, this gold, glitter stuff in the unmarked jar. I need to know how to wash it off of stuff. I’ve tried soap and water and I’ve only spread it around. Help me!”

“You opened it? Didn’t Justin tell you not to open it?”

“Dammit, C! Yeah, I fucking opened it and now it’s fucking everywhere. Help me!”

“Dude, as long as it’s a cool paste, it should wipe up with a little soap and a damp towel.”

“Well it wasn’t a cool paste. Justin set it on the microwave and it got hot. It’s all turned into a liquid. I swear C, I only opened it to see if it was okay and it spilled all over the place. It’s fucking everywhere, C. It’s all over the house, everything I touch. It’s all over me. How do I clean this up?”

“Oh man! You must be bumming! Dude, when it gets hot, it like bonds to shit. It doesn’t come off.”

“WHAT?”

“Dude, you need to like go to a doctor. That shit bonds with your skin, like a tattoo. It’s like permanent once it gets hot and bonds to things.”

“Don’t tell me that. Do not tell me that. I cannot go through life as the sparkly gold man.”

JC could barely contain his laughter. “I’m sorry man, but you as golden glitter man, that actually sounds kind of hot. It should get you some hot loving from J tonight. You're like the Solid Gold Man.”

“Dammit C!”

“Paint thinner or stripper might get it off your furniture, but you should call in a professional.”

“Fuck you, C,” Chris yelled as he ended the call and tossed the phone across the room.

JC was still laughing as he dialed Justin’s number. “Hey, J. He just called and he is so totally freaking. I told him it was permanent. Yeah. He’s so fucking pissed. I told him he’d have to have a professional come in and strip the floors and furniture.”

“Thanks, C. I guess I better head home. Sure, come on over.” Justin smiled as he turned his key, starting the ignition and heading for home.

JC was waiting in his driveway as Justin pulled up. “Does he know you’re here?”

“No man, I parked around the corner. Check out your pups, though. They have golden noses,” JC snickered.

“I so knew Chris couldn’t leave it alone,” Justin whispered as he giggled.

“He called me and said it was your fault for leaving it on the microwave. He claimed he only opened it to see if it was ruined.”

“Yeah. He can’t follow a simple request and it’s all my fault. He not only opens it, but blames it on me! What a dork!”

“Well, you’re dating him.”

“I know. I know.” Justin wiped tears from his eyes. “I have to stop laughing, man. We have to give him crap about this.”

The pair took several deep breaths as they tried to calm themselves before entering the house. Justin held his keys tightly as he unlocked the door and crept in. Catching Chris was always twice as much fun if Chris didn’t realize he was home yet. 

They didn’t even get past the refrigerator door before they were both laughing hysterically and pointing at the sparkly gold hand prints that were everywhere.

“There’s gold on the floor,” Justin laughed. “He must have tracked it everywhere.”

“Dude, you are never going to get all this shit up.”

Justin nonchalantly waved his hand in the air. “It’s okay. It’s almost worth it. Let’s go find my honey.”

“Golden honey,” teased JC.

Moments later, they found Chris, sitting in the bathtub and looking miserable as he attempted to remove the glitter from his skin with a nylon pot scrubber. 

Justin and JC stood in the doorway for a moment as Chris scowled at them.

“This is all your fucking fault,” he snarled.

Justin eyed Chris, who was covered in gold glitter from head to toe then turned to JC. “You remember my boyfriend, don’t you? He’s the one with the Midas touch.”

“Damn he’s sparkly,” JC jeered as they both began laughing again.

“I hate you both,” insisted Chris as he splashed in the tub.

Justin walked over to him and embraced him. “Oh honey, don’t be that way. I love you regardless of whether or not you sparkle. Do we have enough taco fixings for JC to stay for dinner?”

Chris nodded as he sulked.

“Dude, you’re all gold covered, too!” JC laughed, pointing at Justin.

“Yeah, but I know how to get it off.” Justin winked back at his friend.

Chris’ eyes lit up. “There is a way to get this off?”

“Yeah, hon. I’ll show you after dinner.”

“Show me now!”

“No way! All I want for dinner is a little glitter and spice, baby,” Justin said as he walked his fingers up Chris’ arm. “Then we’re going to have some nice hot, sparkly sex. Tomorrow morning we’ll get all the sparkle cleaned up.”

Chris finally grinned then reached up with both hands to cup Justin’s cheeks. “I ain’t going to be the only sparkly boy at the dinner table.” 

JC rolled his eyes and turned away as Justin leaned into the tub to kiss Chris. 

After Justin finally lured Chris from the tub, they conspired to wrestle JC down to the floor, so they could all enjoy being glittery for dinner. 

~~~ END ~~~  
5/11/04


End file.
